


This Is How Love Is Made

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP(ish), Porn Video, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin向Arthur展示他的工作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How Love Is Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicols](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magicols).



> 受到[此篇報導](http://www.dazeddigital.com/artsandculture/article/30586/1/how-much-sex-do-porn-actors-want-to-have-off-set)啟發，靈感感謝 @magicols 提供。  
> 標題取自[丹麥歌手Mads Langer的歌名](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSNpLvR5Kz4)，內文與歌詞無關。
> 
> #產業柔焦 #作者保守
> 
> BGM：[Halsey - Colors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGulAZnnTKA)

　　Arthur進門時，Merlin正躺在沙發上，攤開的《情人》蓋在他胸前，顯然是聽見鑰匙轉動聲響時放下的。他對著剛下班返家的情人露出微笑。

　　「嗨。」Arthur招呼道。

　　Merlin溫聲回答他：「嗨。」

　　Arthur將公事包放到玄關的櫃子上，一面拉鬆領帶一面繞過沙發，彎身在男友額頭印上一吻：「今天拍得如何？」

　　「嗯。老樣子。沒什麼變化。」

　　Arthur點了點頭，拆開袖扣，挽起袖子走進廚房。今晚輪到他下廚。

　　「牛肉丸義大利麵好嗎？」他問著跟隨跳下沙發、在他身後晃入廚房的Merlin，後者如同一隻飢餓的米格魯，四處嗅聞又嗷嗷待哺。

　　「只要是你煮的，什麼都好。」Merlin回答，咧出一個傻乎乎、卻又甜美得令人醉心的笑容。

 

　　小學五年級時，Arthur的數學老師出了一道五間公寓的難題。他花了三個晚上，一個個嘗試各種可能組合，寫廢整整兩簍紙，在所有同學都放棄的時候，成功把答案交到老師桌上。

　　Merlin就像一道數學謎題，讓他大惑不解的同時，卻又更加著迷不已。Arthur在他們第一次見面時就明白了這點，而隨著每一次約會，這種感覺不斷加深，宛如一股漩渦吸引力，將他拉扯得越來越靠近，直到他終於克制不住自己，將前來做客喝茶的對方按入沙發內，深深、深深地吻住這個謎樣的黑髮男子。

　　然後Merlin輕輕推開他。

　　「在我們的關係更進一步以前，有一件事情我必須先向你坦白。」他說，眨了眨他動人的灰藍色眼睛。

　　Merlin是名性工作者。準確來說是成人產業表演者。同志色情片演員。

　　「我知道並不是所有人都能接受我的工作──大部分的人都不能。」他說，「所以如果你現在想要我離開，就此斷絕聯絡，我都能夠理解的。這很正常。」他的嘴角綴著淡淡微笑，好像對於前一刻還在曖昧對象懷裡、後一秒已經被轟出房子習以為常，但Arthur明白那不是真心的。不可能有人為此習以為常。那只是一種保護偽裝。

　　所以他所做的只是傾身再次吻上對方。

　　Merlin向他保證自己是健康的。「絕不無套。定期抽血檢查。」坦白後的第二次約會他如是告訴Arthur，一面微笑著，但Arthru知道他的態度相當認真，「身體就是我的資本，我很小心地保護著它。」

　　無庸置疑，他們之間的性愛相當美好。Merlin技巧絕佳，體貼，而且觀察入微，懂得什麼樣的手段最能討好Arthur，或是折磨他，直到他再也忍受不住，潰散在對方懷中。但總有些時候，當他注視著Merlin，他會忍不住去想，這個深陷在他雙臂之間的纖細男人，在被其他男人壓在身下時，是否也是相同模樣。

　　他沒有試過在網路上搜尋Merlin。Merlin也向他承認自己換過不只一個藝名。

　　「我的第一個化名有點愚蠢。」那時他攪著冰咖啡，盯著冰塊在其中載浮載沉，眼神說不出是害臊還是羞恥，又或者兩者皆有，「叫Will。我那時還沒能完全走出對William王子的迷戀。」

　　Arthur很少主動提起Merlin工作相關的事，對他而言詢問這些問題難以啟齒，不曉得該怎麼合宜地提出這些困惑，或者又該從何下手。他所受過的教育告訴他，要尊重每一個人的職業選擇，所以他尊重Merlin的，只要對方能每晚安然無恙地回到他們同居的公寓，和他一起分享晚餐，聊聊一天發生的瑣事，他就能夠將腦海深處堆滿問號的房間暫時關閉、鎖上。

　　或許是查覺到Arthur無從出口的好奇，偶爾Merlin會自己提起這些話題。例如他是怎麼加入這個行業，或是為什麼繼續做下去，而不是淺嚐輒止。

　　「我的第一個男友Edwin開發了我，並帶著我習慣鏡頭。」回憶這些往事時Merlin並未一直直視Arthur雙眼，他的目光在Arthur的鎖骨附近流連，偶爾才抬眼投來一枚淺笑，笑容卻有點疏離，「當你高中就輟學，必須負擔自己的生活，所能找到最好的工作是在廉價餐館，整夜抹著油膩膩的桌子，收拾人們製造出來的各種慘劇，兩個星期的薪水加起來還不夠付你半個月房租時，可以想見，拍片賺來的錢看起來是多麼容易。」

　　Arthur望著對方，猜想現在提出任何協助對對方而言是不是一種屈辱。

　　「我曉得你大概在想，為什麼我能夠把工作的性與私人關係分開？」Merlin說，在桌上用手指畫出一道隱形的線，將他的左右分成兩邊，「對我而言，我拍片，和建築工人造屋沒什麼差別。他們提供他們的身體、勞力與技術，我則提供我的。性是我擅長的技能，我的專長，我唯一專精的事情。我找不到其他更優渥的職業，所以我選擇待在這裡。」

　　他端起Arthur平放在桌面上的右手，牽握至臉前，輕輕在最後一排指節印上一個吻。「那只是我從事的工作。並不是全部的我。」

 

　　凝望著桌對面的Merlin，正一臉認真地用叉子對付麵條堆中的肉丸，那一道謎題又再度橫陳在Arthur面前。怎麼會有一個人，能夠在從事這樣的行業的同時，卻又無時無刻不散發著這樣天真無辜的氣息？

　　Arthur好奇Merlin在鏡頭前是否也會不自覺地呈現這樣的狀態。

　　「那是怎麼樣的環境？」他脫口而出，才意識到自己終於將深鎖在腦袋裡的問題倒了出來，詫異的同時也開始緊張，但箭在弦上，不得不發，「在拍攝現場。」

　　Merlin將叉子自唇邊拿開，穿入盤上所剩無多的麵條內，開始將最後的幾口繞上叉尖。

　　「如果你真的想知道，」許久之後他才開口，收斂了外露的生澀，聲音平板得聽不出語調，「我可以示範給你看。」

 

　　Merlin說到做到。

　　用完晚餐以後，他洗了碗盤，請Arthur給他一個半小時準備。Arthur泡了一杯茶坐在客廳，努力想翻閱運動雜誌但無法集中精神，只好打開電視，卻還是沒法阻止自己每三分鐘就朝臥室的方向望一眼。那頭悄然無息。他不斷說服自己那是因為Merlin向來熱衷赤腳，動作也輕，只有在絆到什麼跌倒時才會發出大動靜。

　　「我好了。」在時限結束以前Merlin從門後探出頭，露出一個羞怯的鼓勵微笑，等待Arthur走近他。「請進。」

　　Arthur第一個注意到的依然是他們置於房間中央的雙人床，四周的燈具被移位過，從各種不同角度點亮，新的照明方式讓每夜就寢的臥是看起來不太一樣，而在床四周的各個位置，環繞著Merlin從他們公寓各處搜刮來的所有攝影儀器：兩台網路攝影機、相機、聖誕節姊姊Morgana送給Arthur的GoPro，以及Arthur自己小時玩過的舊V8。

　　「我盡力了。通常不會有這麼多台攝影機，而且沒有腳架固定，多半是手持的，不過我們沒有預算聘請攝影師，大概也不真的需要啦……」Merlin對Arthur侷促地笑笑。「所有攝影機都打開了，除了這台，」他指了指那台老舊的V8，「但我想這些角度應該夠用了。」望見Arthur依然驚諤的表情，他連忙補充，「別擔心，只是為了逼真，等等結束以後你可以拿著機器，一台一台刪除檔案。」

　　Arthur僵硬地點頭，也是此時他才注意到Merlin換上了浴袍。Merlin順著對方的視線瞄到了自己的衣著，發出「噢」的一聲。

　　「我得換個衣服。等等。」他走到衣櫃，背著Arthur脫去浴袍，抽了條牛仔長褲與T恤套上，再走回來。「我就跳過內褲了。讓我偷懶一次。」他朝Arthur擠擠眼睛，接著柔聲指示對方，「去床上，衣服不必脫，找個舒服的姿勢坐下。我一會過去。」

　　Arthur順從地照做。他坐到自己熟悉的床上，瞪著朝他群起圍攻的鏡頭，努力擺脫不自在，雖然明顯有點困難。

　　Merlin在確認機器都正常運作以後走了過來，坐到Arthur身邊。他看了看僵硬的情人，再瞅瞅虎視眈眈的眾攝影機。

　　「抱歉，我知道你向來不習慣拍照。我以前也是，在我還沒開始工作的時候。久了就習慣了。」Merlin說，Arthur扭頭望向他，眨了一下眼睛，凝視對方面上安撫的微笑，把所有滾到口邊的問題又悉數吞回胃中。

　　「我會把你當作沒有經驗的新手，一步步帶你走。盡量放鬆，好嗎？」

　　Arthur點頭，再次強迫自己的視線轉離攝影機，回來注視Merlin。

　　「首先，導演會引導演員進入氣氛，讓兩個人熟悉彼此。我是Merlin，你呢，英俊的小伙子？你看起來像剛下班的樣子。介紹一下你自己。聽說這是你的第一次？」說這些話的時候Merlin笑了，但臉卻彷彿凝上一副薄面具。他的笑容帶著不易察覺的疏離。如果不是Arthur與他住在同一間公寓，每天有太多機會觀察對方，他可能不會發現Merlin的偽裝。他沒有見過這樣的Merlin。

　　「我，呃，我叫Arthur。這是我的第一次，我呃，我很期待與Merlin共事。」他在腦袋裡搜刮著以前看片的印象，試圖讓自己一起融入角色，同時不要去一直在意攝影鏡頭。「我仰慕你很久了。」

　　不知怎麼，Merlin居然因此兩頰酡紅。Arthur看不出來那只是演戲又或者Merlin真的在臉紅。「謝謝你。我會很溫柔地對待你的，別擔心。為什麼會想來拍片？」他問，同時將一隻手滑到Arthur腰後，謹慎耐心地畫著圓。

　　「我呃，聽說……」

　　「說你是直男。」Merlin壓低聲音說道，他的臉上依然掛著職業的微笑。現在Arthur知道了，那是Merlin工作時專用的笑容。他不確定自己喜歡這個。

　　「我……沒有、嘗試過同性性愛，覺得可以被經驗豐富的人帶，又、又有錢拿，很不錯……」他支支吾吾瞎編了一個理由，而Merlin朝他拋來一枚「我曉得你盡力了」眼神。

　　「放輕鬆。」Merlin愛憐地安慰道，「我會讓你很舒服的。」接著他迅速撤開，一併收回他放在Arthur身後的掌心，快得令Arthur措手不及。「第一場大概就是這個樣子。這時候化妝師會上來幫你補妝。有人會過來問你要不要喝水。我可能會再跟你多聊幾句，但通常不會。」

　　他下床，走去擱在地上、用幾本精裝書墊高的桌燈旁邊，調整了一下燈光的角度，再繞到GoPro後面，將腳架搬前一點，然後依序調動每一台攝影機，包括那台失去功能的V8。Arthur盯著他專注到幾乎凝重的側顏，不曉得自己該作何感想。

　　Merlin走了回來，爬上床，回到Arthur身邊。

　　「你還好嗎？」他問。

　　「還好。」Arthur回答他。

　　「那我們就繼續。」

　　他伸出一隻手，擱在Arthur胸前，就在鎖骨之下，輕輕摩挲。「試著放鬆，把注意力放在我身上，別去看攝影機。」他傾身，在貼合Arthur嘴唇以前停下，「跟著我。」然後吻上對方。

　　Merlin嚐起來依然那麼柔軟，舌頭調皮，牙齒細緻。他的嘴帶著漱口水留下薄荷香。Arthur捧住他的臉，追逐他的舌尖，感覺情慾在雙腿之間堆積。

　　Merlin很快除去自己的上衣，跨坐到對方身上，再幫忙解開Arthur的襯衫，期間沒有忘記從對方那裡偷走幾個親吻。他讓雙腿與Arthur的平行，雙手撐住床墊貼合兩人胯部，挺動腰身，隔著牛仔褲的粗糙織料磨蹭兩人性器，再次吻上Arthur，然後滑到一邊，動手拆鬆對方皮帶，左手熟練地探入西裝褲內，隔著底褲擼弄床伴陰莖，沒有斷開與Arthur膠著的視線，灰藍色的眼珠流動著慾念。

　　他剝下Arthur的西裝褲褪到膝蓋，但留下了灰色內褲，接著立刻湊上去，用嘴銜接手畫過的位置含吞著，將棉料打溼成一圈深色。Arthur向後支住上半身，微微抬著臀部迎合對方動作，腦袋微仰，半闔著雙眼發出輕嘆，眼角餘光卻在此時掃到了斜後方的攝影機，胃裡猛然空了一秒。

　　Merlin似乎察覺他突如其來的僵硬，離開了他的下身，爬坐上來捧住他的臉親吻雙脣，舌頭滑入他口中，與他的一起攪動，並再次挺動腰支，繼續推擠Arthur腿間正在脹大的勃起，但在Arthur渴望繼續親吻時退開，翻到一邊踢去自己的牛仔褲，再撤回對方腰際，一口氣拉去灰色底褲與卡在膝蓋上的外褲，右手圈住Arthur的陰莖套弄幾下，再低首納入口中。他留在Arthur側邊而非雙腿之間，趴跪的兩腿大開，屁股高起，脖頸扭成一個奇怪的角度，而Arthur頓了一秒才意識到Merlin是在為攝影鏡頭讓位。

　　這個領悟讓慾火流失了大半。他可以感覺Merlin同樣查覺到了，因此吞吐得更加賣力，另一手游移過來，同時愛撫著囊袋，希望能讓Arthur的陰莖再度硬起。他沒有努力很久就達到了目的；Arthur從來沒有辦法在Merlin的誘惑之下堅持太久。Merlin同樣知道Arthur的極限在哪，在過火以前就將他吐出，拉他起身，交換幾個親吻，再帶著他半躺到枕頭上，腿間勃發的性器正對著床尾那台GoPro。Merlin背對攝影機，跪坐在自己腳踝上，雙腿岔開跨在情人兩側，牽起Arthur的一隻手握住自己的勃起，另一隻拉到自己身後，讓情人的修長手指在自己的後穴入口邊緣畫圈。他半俯下身，舔弄著Arthur一邊乳頭，舌尖挑逗著逐漸變硬的突起，並在Arthur的兩指深入自己時偽裝享受地大聲呻吟，待後穴擴張得差不多以後爬離對方身上，彎身伸長手，去搆擱在床頭的保險套。

　　指頭上的濕滑觸感告訴Arthur淋浴時Merlin就已經把自己準備好了。Merlin的事前準備總是很徹底。「我不希望你因為我而受傷。」曾經他這樣告訴Arthur，覽著對方腰身並在對方頸後印下一吻，承諾自己會一直照顧對方，例如現在，他依然堅持親自用他美麗的手指為Arthur戴上保險套。

　　套好以後他爬回Arthur身上，在他耳邊低語：「這段都會被剪掉。」並從唇角奪去一吻帶走對方的僵硬，「別緊張，跟著我。」他說，然後向後坐，握住Arthur的陰莖，連同那一層薄薄的橡膠一起納入自己體內。

　　將Arthur完全吞沒時他放浪地朗聲呻吟，而非如同他們平常做時那樣，安靜地不停吸氣，胸膛起伏，眼神始終專注地注視著Arthur，在他們開始劇烈交合以前都不會斷開。Arthur望著身上的Merlin，感覺曾經熟悉、每夜同床共枕的人忽然成為了另一個個體。一個陌生人。他擺動腰支的方式依然美麗，夾著Arthur的內在依然火熱、緊緻，然而他的動作卻透著一種說不出的機械感，彷彿他只是在施行某種行為。某種運動。他做，但心卻不在這裡。然而彷若浪濤的陣陣快感依舊令Arthur頭暈目眩，男友熟稔的技巧很快又帶走了他的心思，讓他全神灌注在生理感受上，享受著身上的人帶來的刺激。

　　但是Merlin再度俯下身，貼著Arthur唇邊低語：「從後面上我。狠狠、大力地上我。」

　　這不是他們通常做的方式。Merlin喜歡慢慢來，喜歡被Arthur緩慢地折磨，也喜歡反過來。他沒有真的說過，但Arthur可以透過他的表情知道Merlin的偏好。

　　絕對不是像這樣。

　　不是他厥高屁股，宛如奴隸一樣臣服地趴在對方身前，將自己毫無防備地在Arthur面前展開。

　　他們試過幾次，但Merlin的表情已經說明了他並沒有特別享受這種姿勢，只是出於討好Arthur願意偶爾為之。

　　可今晚他卻主動要求。就在攝影機之前。

　　Arthur推進他體內的時候可以感受到Merlin正強迫著自己努力適應這種狀態。

　　「用力幹我。」他說，在Arthur更加使勁操進他身體的同時低聲命令，「打我屁股。」

　　Merlin不喜歡、甚至有點痛恨這個，Arhur曉得，因為那會讓Merlin想起他痛苦的童年，為此他遲疑了幾秒，但在對方下第二次命令時還是咬牙照做。尖銳的巴掌聲迴盪在臥室裡讓人心驚，而Merlin臀瓣上大片的紅則讓Arthur萬分心疼，同時滿懷罪惡。

　　「再來！」

　　 _不要！_ Arthur暗想，不管不顧地彎身抱住Merlin，雙手緊摟著他的腰，報復似地咬住他脖頸邊的脆弱肌膚。Merlin像洞穿他的心思，在他身下粗喘著氣，一手緩慢地向後探，半環住Arthur精實的腰，輕輕拍撫對方緊繃的身軀。

　　「就按你想要的方式做吧。」他低喃。

　　Arthur輕輕吻著剛才留下齒痕的位置，才小心地扶起Merlin，讓他半跪坐在自己身前，單手掌住對方大腿，另一手套住Merlin的勃起，慢節奏地擺臀律動，小心地操起來，一面尋找著對方的前列腺，滿意地感受到Merlin逐漸在他掌中、在他懷裡顫抖。

　　他挺動的節奏隨著Merlin被困住、不耐扭動的身姿與喘息加速，逐漸自己也迷失在對方的身體裡。他扳過Merlin的臉，向他討要一個綿長的深吻，捨不得停下，感覺自己就快要、就快要──

　　「不能、別射在裡面！」忽然Merlin喘著氣大喊，大力推開身後的人，讓Arthur一下滑出他體外，並在對方從情緒裡回神以前，迅速回身握住對方勃起，剝下保險套，低頭快速吞吐幾次，接著用手來回擼動幾下，沒幾秒就讓對方射出來，白濁的精液濺上他靠得極近的臉，然後閉著眼睛抽開身，飛快眨幾下眼確認視線未受影響後，繃著身軀面無表情地下了床，快步奪入浴室。

　　Arthur仍跪坐在床上不停喘氣，逐漸從射精後的快感恢復，視線緩慢地掃過床尾的攝影機，最後轉落到浴室緊閉的門上。

　　他和Merlin一起完成了他人生第一部色情片，卻沒有絲毫的愉悅。

　　他只感覺很糟糕。相當、相當的糟糕。

　　他花了幾秒將臉埋入雙手內，深呼吸幾次，才挪步下床，繞過那一排攝影機，來到浴室門前，遲疑片刻後還是抬手敲了兩下。

　　「Merlin？你還好麼？」

　　沒有回應。在Arthur打算問第二句以前，男友的聲音才從門內悶悶傳來。

　　「我沒事。」

　　Arthur沒有就此妥協。「我可以進去麼？」

　　這一次，Merlin真的沒有再應聲。他試了一下門把。沒有上鎖。顯然Merlin並未抗拒他接近，於是他慢慢地推開門。「我要進去了。」他說。

　　Merlin站在鏡子前，雙手扶著洗臉台邊緣，半側過臉，凝望Arthur走進浴室。他的臉上懸著一抹破碎的微笑。

　　「這就是我不想把工作帶回家的原因。如果你沒有把界線畫好，任由它們糊在一塊，得到的就是一團糟。」他努力想將笑容揚得更高，語氣維持風輕雲淡，卻失敗得徹底。

　　Arthur走近幾步，但不敢碰觸對方。

　　「在片場就是這個樣子。一切都是為了鏡頭，為了娛樂坐在螢幕前打手槍的觀眾。我會性奮嗎？當然。會爽嗎？大概。當然每次一定會高潮、會射精，但那都是──那就只是性、只是生理反應、只是在工作，可和你，那從來──」Merlin的聲音斷裂開來，他嚥了嚥，轉頭垂下臉，撐著面盆的雙臂不住顫抖。

　　「我很抱歉。」Arthur低語，再靠近了幾呎，「我不該問的。」

　　「不，你該問的，我們早就、我們早該討論這件事了，但是我……」Merlin轉頭回來，他望著Arthur，努力想微笑，但雙眼充滿的憂傷卻洩漏了他，「我太高估自己，以為能用這種方式讓你理解，卻只是把自己弄得灰頭土臉。」他胡亂抹了抹鼻子跟眼睛，再擠出一個笑容，似乎希望能夠以此安撫Arthur。

　　可Arthur卻只看見一個快碎掉的靈魂。

　　「過來這裡。」他說，朝Merlin伸出手，將對方拉入自己懷裡，按著他的後腦，讓他的呼吸貼著自己的頸窩。他緊緊擁抱著Merlin，嗅著流連在對方髮絲間、沐浴過殘存的餘香，直到感覺兩手間的那具身體終於停止發抖，噴在他頸側的吐息不再破碎凌亂，他才吻吻男友的太陽穴，悄悄在Merlin耳邊低語：「讓我補償你。」

　　他牽著Merlin走回臥房，關掉每一台攝影機，熄去所有照明，只讓淺白色的月光隔著沙簾透進房內。

　　他將Merlin安置在被單下，讓織料安全地覆蓋住他，再跟著鑽進被窩，摟住那只纖細的腰身，將鼻尖擱在Merlin漂亮的鎖骨上方，緩慢而滿足地深深吸入兩口專屬於情人的氣味，然後在上頭印下一吻，再一吻。他感覺Merlin終於抬動雙手，扶起他的側顏，拇指憐惜地摩娑、畫起圈。他們的雙腿在床被之下交纏。

　　「今晚你和我在一起。」他低聲告訴Merlin，用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方高聳的可愛顴骨，「只有我們，沒有其他人。」Merlin側過臉，在他的下巴啄了一吻作為回答。Arthur欣然接受這個答覆。

　　他挪到Merlin正上方，從喉結開始一路往下印吻，用舌尖彈舔Merlin兩邊的乳頭，然後是肋骨中央的凹陷，肚臍，最後是精心修剪過毛髮的私處。還沒發洩過就又被情緒澆熄的陰莖此時正疲軟地癱在他兩腿間。Arthur小心翼翼地確認Merlin全身都安然地罩在床單之下，沒有任何一吋肌膚失去被單的保護，才將自己置於對方雙腿之間，抬起Merlin的雙腳分別架到自己肩上。

　　 _換我作你的傭僕。_ 他想著。 _伺候你、照顧你，直至生命盡頭。_

　　他虔誠地捧住圓潤的雙臀向上托起，讓Merlin的入口完全暴露在自己面前，然後他探身向前，伸出舌頭沿著那一圈括約肌起始，緩慢地往內部逐吋舔進。他可以感受到Merlin的手無助地緊揪著床單，被壓抑過的呻吟和喘息連綿迭起，鼓勵Arthur更加賣力地取悅對方。他用舌尖撥弄、打濕內側細緻柔嫩的肌膚，感覺Merlin掛在他肩頭的雙膝渴望合攏卻又怕夾痛他腦袋，只能讓腳跟無措地在自己背上來回摩擦。

　　等他滿意地暫時放過Merlin後穴以後，他爬回到情人身前，發現對方泛紅的目眶內，灰藍色的眼眸已經被慾望染深，於是他邀功似地要了一個吻，另一手順勢滑到Merlin已經半硬的陰莖上，徐緩套弄起來。

　　Merlin為他將雙腿敞得更開，左腳曲起，足踝勾住Arthur的右膝蓋後輕輕磨蹭，享受地闔上眼睛輕哼，隨著對方的節奏小幅度抬動臀部，緩慢地幹著Arthur的掌心。Arthur微笑起來，俯下身姿，輕咬了Merlin誘人的側腹肌肉一口，再用鼻尖沿著可口的人魚線往下探測，將所有Merlin的氣味都吸進肺底。他用嘴接手右掌的工作，賣力吞吐著，一面愛撫情人美麗的胸腹。

　　Merlin探出手握住他的，將Arthur拉回自己身上，與自己交換一個纏綿的深吻。

　　「你想要怎麼做？」Arthur稍稍退開，貼著Merlin的嘴唇低語，「告訴我。」

　　Merlin睜開迷濛的雙眼，小聲地喘息告訴他：「從正面。我想……我想看著你的臉。」

　　Arthur答應了他，拿過一枚保險套用牙齒撕開包裝，替自己戴上，然後安置在Merlin的入口前，小心、緩慢地推入Merlin體內。

　　Merlin的眼睛從未離開過他。

　　Arthur覆在Merlin身上，動作不疾不徐，耐心而沉穩，一下一下操著Merliln炙熱的後穴，細細感受著被他包圍的熱度，並在Merlin刻意收緊肌肉時低低呻吟。他曉得Merlin喜歡看著他，看著Arthur被自己逐漸逼至邊緣，或是反過來，讓自己被Arthur逼至邊緣。

　　Merlin用手肘撐起自己，勾住Arthur，拉他過來與自己接吻。Arthur抱住他，挪動兩人身子，直到Merlin大半背部斜靠上枕頭，讓他能更深地埋入對方身體裡。他們交換了無數個吻，享受著彼此的身體與律動節奏，感覺愉悅從下身一路蔓延，傳遍周身，讓他們不停追逐抵達極樂以前的欣快，然後環抱著彼此，直待高潮淹沒過他們。

 

　　Arthur理所當然是今晚拖帶兩人一起到浴室清潔的那個。Merlin在他用手測試水溫時坐在馬桶上，一臉甜蜜憨笑地注視著他。

　　 _我愛你。_ 當他被Arthur抱在懷裡清洗後庭時，埋在對方肩頭這樣說著。當然那更像是一聲咕噥，不過Arthur明白他想說些什麼；為此他啄了啄Merlin亂七八糟的黑髮，然後用熱水將兩個人身上的汗水和體液都沖了乾淨。

　　終於他們再次清爽地鑽進被單。Arthur將手搭上Merlin的腰，輕輕愛撫著，額頭抵住對方頸後，注視情人背心上那一點黑痣。

　　幸好Merlin今天已經拍攝完了，到下一次開機大概還有幾個星期，他們明天都不需要工作，所以至少，他們今晚都能好好休息。

　　他慶幸地閉上眼睛。就在Arthur幾乎要沉入睡眠之際，Merlin的聲音從床的另一頭傳來。

　　「Arthur，你睡著了嗎？」

　　他只能用兩聲模糊的悶哼來回應對方。一小陣窸窣之後Merlin翻過身來，眼神在銀白色的夜色之下格外清亮。他枕著一隻手，另一隻探過來，罩住Arthur曲起的上臂，緩慢地摩娑。

　　「昨天我報名了社區大學的寫作課程。」他說，羞澀地垂下視線不再直視對方，「因為你稱讚過我寫的那篇、關於街友的文章，所以我想……或許我可以試試看，朝這個方向發展……我是說，畢竟色情片演員的壽命短暫，我總有年老色衰的一天，還是得為將來另尋出路……」

　　他期望地再次抬眼，看見面前Arthur慢慢揚起微笑。Arthur伸手握住Merlin撫弄著自己上臂的手，牽至唇前印了一吻。

　　「你知道，你廣大的影迷與合作對象都會很傷心的。」

　　「那真是太遺憾了，」Merlin跟著微笑起來，「因為我已經答應某個人，在退休以後，只有他才能獨享我這天賦異稟的才能。」

　　「我有榮幸知道那個人是誰嗎？」Arthur繼續笑著，但笑意更濃。他鬆開Merlin的手，改摟住對方腰身，托住他臀瓣，將Merlin帶近自己，直到四唇之間只剩下一吋距離。

　　「我想你已經知道了。」Merlin說，然後合上那最後一段距離。

 

END


End file.
